Serenity's Play 4 PART TWO THE SEQUEL
by CassidyCoyote
Summary: Me and my crazy freind team up to direct a HSM2 play, with the Loonatics as the stars!
1. The Beginning of Everything

**Serenity: Hello! Welcome to our LU version of HSM2! For those of you who have not read it on LUO, me and my freind, Danielle (CassidyCoyote), team up to direct a play, with the Loonatics as the stars! This one is HSM2. I have already done the first movie...**

**Danielle: But I have to ask if I can put it up for her or if she's gonna join...**

**Serenity: Allright, ON WITH THE SHOW!!**

**Roles:**

**Troy: Tech**

**Gabriella: Cassidy**

**Sharpay: Lexi**

**Ryan: Rev**

**Chad: Ace**

**Taylor: Duck (don't ask, it was serenity's idea)**

**Ms. Darbus: Zadavia (that was my idea)**

**Coach Bolton: Slam **

**Mr. Fulton: Optimatus **

**Zeke: Deuce **

**Jason: Sypher **

**Kelsi: Mastermind **

**Martha: Weathervane**

**_Italics_ are parts of songs**

**--**

Serenity: Okay, guys! We have a sequel to do!!

Loonatics: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!

Serenity: High School Musical Two!!

Loonatics except Tech and Cassidy: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Serenity: Yep! Now, everyone will have their original roles, but we will have some new cast members!

Optimatus, Sypher, Deuce, Mastermind, and Weathervane walk in.

Lexi: The villians are gonna be a part of this?!

Serenity: Yep! Optimatus will be playing Mr. Fulton, Deuce, Zeke, Sypher, Jason, Mastermind, Kelsi, and Weathervane, Martha!

Ace: Serenity, I really don't think this is a good idea...

Serenity: Don't worry! I've got someone to help me out!

Danielle: fan-girl squeal

Tech: hides behind Cassidy

Serenity: I see you already know her. Good! PLACES, PEOPLE!

**NEXT SCENE "What Time Is It?" Part 1**

Zadavia: I hope you all have a wonderful summer and come back fresh and ready to learn next year! continues rambling

Tech: whispered to Ace Dude, Zadavia's snapped her cap!

Ace: whispered to Tech Dude, you're actually paying attention?

Sypher: raises hand

Zadavia: Yes, Jason?

Sypher: What was your fave summer memory?

Everyone sighs.

School bell rings and everyone jumps out of their seats.

Tech: _Finally summer's here! Good to be chillin' out! I'm off the clock, the pressure's off, and now my girl's what it's all about!_

Tech turns to face Cassidy with a big smile on his face. Cassidy, who is sitting on her desk, smiles back,

Cassidy:_ I'm ready for some sunshine, for my heart to take a chance!_

Tech: Oh, yeah!

Cassidy:_ I'm here to stay, not moving away! I'm ready for a summer of romance!_

Tech takes Cassidy's hand and she hops off of her desk.

Both: _Everybody's ready, going crazy, yeah, we're out! Come on and let me hear ya say it now, right now!_

Ace: _What time is it?_

Everyone: _Summer time! It's our vacation!_

Ace: _What time is it?_

Everyone: _Party time! That's right! Say it loud!_

Ace: _What time is it?_

Everyone: _Time of our lives! Anticipation!_

Ace: _What time is it?_

Everyone:_ Summer time! School's out! Scream and shout!_

Lexi and Rev are walking down the steps, Lexi pauses momentarily to sigh yearbooks and pose for pictures. Rev struggles to keep up with her and tries desperately to get in the pictures.

Lexi: _Goodbye to rules, no summer school, I'm free to shop till I drop._

Rev:_ It's an education vacation!_

Both: _And the party never has to stop!_

Lexi: _We've got things to do, we'll see ya soon!_

Rev: _And we're really gonna miss you all!_

Lexi: _Goodbye to you and you_

Rev: _And you and you!_

Both: _Bye bye until next fall! Everybody's ready, going crazy, yeah, we're out! Come on and let me hear ya say it now, right now!_

-Ending scene of song-

Ace: _What time is it?_

Cassidy and Tech: _Summer time is finally here!_

Everyone: _Let's celebrate!_

Lexi and Rev: _Wanna hear ya loud and clear now!_

Everyone: _School's out!_

Ace and Duck: _We can sleep as late as we want to!_

Everyone: _It's party time!_

Sypher and Mastermind: _We can do whatever we wanna do!_

Everyone: _What time is it? It's summer time! We're lovin' it! Come on and say okay now! What time is it? It's party time! Let's go and have the time of our lives!_

**(END ACT ONE)**


	2. Love Blossoms

**Act One Part Two: "Love Blossoms"**

**NEXT SCENE "In The Hallway"**

Tech: My parents keep tellin' me how much college is gonna cost!

Ace: I'm saving up for a car...

Cassidy and Duck walk by. Tech's gaze is locked on Cassidy.

Ace: So I can... NO WAY! I AM NOT SAYING THAT!

Serenity: But, Ace, you have ta! It's in the script!

Ace: I don't think so, doc.

Serenity: Yes, you are gonna do it!

Ace: No I'm not!

Serenity: Yes, you are!

Ace: Yes I am!

Serenity: NO YOU ARE NOT!!

Ace: Okay, have it your way...

Serenity: sighs Okay, keep going!

Tech sneaks up behind Cassidy: Your summer activities consultant has arrived!

Cassidy turns around: As long as those activities don't include a job.

Tech: Hey, as long as we're together, whatever happens, it's cool, right?

Cassidy: Promise?

Tech: Here's my promise...

Tech steps behind Cassidy and puts the necklace around her neck.

Cassidy: 'T' as in Troy?

Tech: Uh... sure!

Meanwhile, Rev and Lexi are outside of their lockers, Lexi is looking at Tech and Cassidy in disgust.

Rev: What's the matter Lexi? Aren't you happy that Tech's getting to know Cassidy better?

Lexi: Of course I am, Rev! But we're acting right now, remember?

Rev: Oh! Well, don't worry sis! We've got the whole summer ahead of us!

Lexi: Yeah, you're right...

**NEXT SCENE "What Time Is It?" Part 2**

After dancing, Tech and Cassidy hold hands and smile at each other.

Duck: No! Don't go all googly-eyed with me right in front of you!

**NEXT SCENE The Bolton's House**

Tech's cell phone rings.

Ace: Uh oh, Girlfreind Alert!

Tech punches Ace in the arm and goes to answer it.

Person on phone: Hello, I am Mr. Fulton of Lava Springs. I hear you are looking for a job...

Tech: Optimatus?

Optimatus: My name is Mr. Fulton. Do you want the stupid job or not?

Tech: Sure, and while you're at it, hire the entire East High student body, too!

**NEXT SCENE "Fabulous"**

Ace, Tech, Duck, and Slam off-screen: MY EARS!! THEY BURNNN!!

Lexi: sees Tech and Cassidy wave at each other and smile AHHHH!! falls into pool

Cassidy: jumps into water and rescues Lexi

Lexi: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Cassidy: I'm the new lifegaurd!

Lexi: throws hissy-fit and storms out of pool

Ace: Woah, she's really got her part down.

Tech completely ignores what Ace just said. His gaze is once again locked on Cassidy. He smiles at her and gives her a wink. Cassidy smiles back and giggles.

**NEXT SCENE "Work This Out"**

Ace: Mr. Fulton? Is it okay if we... flip a coin to see who has to wait on Sharpay?

Optimatus: None of you will be waiting on Sharpay...

Relieved sighs fill the room.

Optimatus: You will be serving Ms. Evans.

Sypher: Who's that?

Optimatus glares at him. : Always refer to our guests as Ms. Mr. or Mrs. Lets practice, shall we?

Optimatus picks up a towel and drapes it over his arm.: ...Do I really have to go through with this?

Serenity: Awww... you guys were actually going pretty good! Now, DO IT!!

Sypher: Let's just get this over with... My name's not Ms. Evans, it's Jason... Wow, my character's a weirdo...

Everyone sighs. Cassidy runs into room.

Cassidy: Mmmm... It smells good in here and I am soo hungry!

Tech waves his hands at her, trying to get her to stop, but she just gives him a confused look.

Cassidy: Soo, what's for lunch?

Optimatus glares at Cassidy. : Miss Montez, it seems as if your lunch break doesn't start for another two and a half minutes... I hope no members have drowned in your abscense. Henceforth, CLOCK IN AND OUT ON TIME! Three infractions of any kind, and your employment is terminated! Kapeesh?

Everyone stares blankly at Optimatus and nods.

Optimatus smirks. He's liking the fact that he gets to boss around the Loonatics. : Chop chop!

Duck: That dude scares me...

Serenity: Duck! Girly voice!

Duck sighs: -in girly voice- Okay, like, that dude, like, totally, like scares me!!

Ace: I told Serenity that having Optimatus as Mr. Fulton was a bad idea...

Duck: Along with Zadavia as Ms. Darbus!

Everyone starts complaining. Tech finally has had enough.

Tech: Okay guys! Things may be down, but we can get through this! All for one and one for all! Alright? Now, What team!?

Loonatics: LOONATICS!

Tech: What team!?

Loonatics: LOONATICS!

Ace: Dude, come on... _How did we get from the top of the world to the bottom of the heap?_

Duck: _I don't recall you mentioning the boss is such a creep!_

Deuce: _We still have the ingredients to make this summer sweet!_

Weathervane: _Well, I've got rags instead of riches!_

Sypher: _And all these dirty dishes!_

Everyone except Tech and Cassidy: _Just wish I had three wishes!_

Cassidy: Okay, guys, break it up!

Tech: _We've got to work, work, to work this out! We'll make things right! The sun will shine! If we work, work, there'll be no doubt!_

Tech glances over his shoulder and smiles at Cassidy, who returns the smile.

Tech: _We can still save the summer, if we work this out!_

Ace: Dude, what have you gotten us into?

Tech: Come on, we can totally turn this thing around!

Ace:_ I'd rather face a seven-footer straight up in the post!_

Weathervane and Duck: _Yeah, that sure beats hangin here and burnin' someone's toast!_

Sypher: _I needed Benjamins, but this ain't worth the stress!_

The music stops for a second. Everyone stares at Sypher.

Sypher: Don't ask me! I haven't a flippin' clue what the heck that meant!

The music continues.

Mastermind and Deuce: _Maybe there's a better way to fix this greasy mess!_

Tech: _We're a champion team, a well-oiled machine, and we've faced tougher problems than this! I know it's a grind, but I'm sure we can find a way to have fun while we get this job done!  
_Tech: _We've got to work, work, work this out!_

Cassidy and Tech: _We'll make things right! The sun will shine!_

Everyone except for Ace:_ We've got to work, work, there'll be no doubt! If we all come together, we can work this out!_

Tech: Let's work it!

Everyone goes around the kitchen banging on pots, pans, glasses, and anything else they can find.

Tech and Cassidy are sitting together on one of the moving rack-thingies. Tech jumps down: _Tell me what you want!_

Cassidy takes Tech's hand and jumps down, as well: _Tell me what you need!_

Everyone: PAYDAY!

Deuce: _It'll taste so sweet!_

Everyone: PAYDAY!

Sypher: _Good enough to eat! Gonna make some motion pictures!_

Weathervane: _Hit the mall with all my sisters!_

Deuce: _Get tickets to the Knixs and Sixers!_

Mastermind: _Kick it with the music mixers_!

Ace: _Buy a ride that suits my style!_

Duck: _Lounge around the pool a while!_

Tech spins Cassidy into his arms: _Make a date with my favourite girl!_

Everyone: WE'VE GOT IT MADE! _We've got to work, work, to work this out! We'll make things right! The sun will shine! If we work, work, there'll be no doubt! We can still save the summer, if we work this out!_

Serenity: Wow! Tech worked on his dancing skills!  
**(END PART TWO)**


	3. Trouble For Sharpay

**Thank you so very much for the wonderful reveiws! (And those of you who read the second chapter right after I put it up might want to read it again, I forgot a part and had to re-do the second chapter) ENJOY!**

**ACT THREE: "Trouble For Sharpay"  
**

**SCENE "Talking with Mom"**

Lexi, dripping wet, marches into Optimatus' office.

Lexi: I told you to hire Troy Bolton, NOT the ENTIRE East High Student body!

Optimatus: Sorry, that's the only way he would accept the job, plus, we talked it over with the Head of Employment.

Rev: Which would be?

Lexi: MOTHER!

Lexi marches into the yoga room where Mrs. Runner is sitting on a mat. Rev follows her, excited that his mom was a part of this.

Lexi: Mom, why did you hire the whole school?

Harriet: Oh, honey, I just wanted you to get to know your buddies better.

Lexi: They are not my buddies. They stole my show at school.

Harriet: Still, my decision is for the better!

Lexi: Ryan, talk to mother!

Lexi marches off the stage and Rev zips up to his mother excitedly.

Rev: Hi Mom!

Harriet forgets that she's supposed to be acting and goes all motherly on Rev.

Harriet: Aw, Revvie, how are you liking this little job so far?

Rev: Oh, mom, it's so much fun even though I get picked on by Lexi but I'm sure she doesn't mean it, and I even think Tech's starting to enjoy himself. I'm so happy for him cause he's starting to get to know Cassidy better and.

Harriet: Who's Cassidy?

Rev: Oh, she's my freind. She's a coyote like Tech but she super nice and I think Tech likes her and I think she likes Tech too. Wouldn't that be so great if they started liking each other more and more and then they get married and have kids and...

Suddenly, a flip-flop comes flying from back-stage and hits Rev in the head. He turns around to see Tech and Cassidy standing there. Tech has his arms crossed and a very peeved off look on his face. Cassidy has her hands on her hips and was missing a sandle, glaring at him with a look that read, "I _dare_ you to try that again"

Rev smiles innocently.

**NEXT SCENE "Picnic On The Greens**"

Cassidy is standing beside the time clock. Tech pokes his head around the corner: Did you miss me?

Cassidy tries to hide her giggle

Tech: Of course you did... Hey, have you ever been on a golf course?

Cassidy: We're employees, Troy, not members. Plus, I don't play golf.

Tech: Who said anything about playing golf?

Later, Tech and Cassidy are sitting on a blanket on the golf course, eating lunch.

Cassidy: Are you sure it's okay for us to be out here?

Tech: Unless the jackrabbits turn us in...

Cassidy: So, how's kitchen duty?

Tech: Eh, you know, the team that washes dishes together wins together.

Cassidy: My mom says summer jobs look good on college applications...

Tech: Yep, all a part of the frightening concept called our future... You know, I always liked the idea of being in charge of my future, until it started happening..

Cassidy: Well, don't worry about it. Let's think about right now! Cause I have never been in one place for an entire summer, so this means a lot to me. Especially being here with...

Tech: An outstanding peanut-butter and jelly sandwich maker like me?

Cassidy smiles and picks up a grape from the picnic basket: Here! Catch!

Tech: Oh, I love this game!

Cassidy tosses the grape to him. Tech catches it in his mouth: Oh!

Cassidy: Beautiful!

Tech: Yes! Here, your turn.

Tech tosses a couple grapes at Cassidy. All of them bounce off her nose.

Tech: Ha! You didn't catch a single one!

Cassidy sits up and goes to give Tech a good whacking, but Tech jumps up and runs off. Cassidy stands up and chases after him. Although Cassidy is much shorter than him, she catches him easily.

Meanwhile, Lexi and Rev are watching the two coyotes from a distance.

Lexi: -talking into walkie-talkie- Can you tell maintaince to give hole number eight a little extra... 'splash?'

Lexi: -to Rev- Keep an eye on them and keep me posted.

Rev: Why are you smiling?

Lexi: No worries, Ry, this is our turf, remember?

Meanwhile, Optimatus has found the two coyotes, and is busy giving them a lecture.

Optimatus: First, early breaks, now, frolicking on the golf course. We are not off to a good start, are we, Miss Montez?

Tech: You can't punish her! It was my idea!

Optimatus: Touching, but irrelevent! We won't allow this to happen again, will we?

Tech and Cassidy shake their head and exchange worried looks

**NEXT SCENE "You Are The Music In Me"**

Tech and Cassidy walk into the kitchen together, hand-in-hand. They hear music coming from the other room and follow it.

Cassidy: Bailey?

Tech: Little sis? What are you doing here?

Bailey: Well, when Serenity found out that Mallory can't play the piano, she asked me to fill in for those parts.

Tech: Cool!

Bailey: Anyway, I'm so excited for the club's talent show! The employees are allowed to enter. I've got so many plans! You and Gabriella can sing the lead, maybe Chad and Zeke could do back-up, and everyone could dance!!

Tech: Whoa, big time-out on that one, Bail... Kelsi. My singing career, began and ended with the East High Winter Musical. I'm just her to make a check, okay?

Tech walks to the end of the piano. Cassidy looks at Bailey.

Cassidy: What was that you were playing a minute ago?

Bailey: Oh, it's nothing...

Cassidy: What is this?

Bailey: Well, I was thinking, if you would do the show...I wanted to be ready, I wrote this for you guys.

Cassidy places the paper in front of Bailey

Cassidy: Go.

Bailey begins playing, singing along.

Bailey: _Na na na na, na na na na, Yeah, You are the music in me... You know the words once upon a time, makes you listen there's a reason..._

Cassidy joins Bailey in singing. Tech steps closer, curious.

Cassidy and Bailey: _When you dream, there's a chance you'll find, a little laughter, or happy ever after_.

Cassidy looks up at Tech, giving him the puppy dog pout. Tech gives a small sigh and joins.

Cassidy and Tech: _Your harmony to the melody is echoing inside my head. A single voice above the noise and like a common thread..._

Tech touches his nose to Cassidy's.

Tech:_ Hmm.. you're pullin' me..._

Meanwhile, Danielle is back-stage getting the others ready to appear near the end of the song.

Duck: PLEASE! LET ME SKIP THIS PART! It's bad enough being dressed as a girl, but having to watch those two go all googly-eyed over each other is dispicable!

Danielle: Everything is dispicable to you, Duck...

**MEANWHILE:**

Tech and Cassidy: _Together we're gonna sing... yeah. We've got the power to sing what we feel_

Cassidy:_ What we feel!_

Tech: _Connected and real!_

Cassidy: _Can't keep it all inside!_

Both: _Na na na na, na na na na, oh yeah! You are the Music In Me!  
_

Then, Ace, Duck, Weathervane, Sypher, and Duece come in a join in singing. The only ones who are actually singing like they mean it are Cassidy, Tech, and Ace. Ace, thinking of Lexi, of course.

Meanwhile, Rev is standing outside the door, with a walkie-talkie in his hand.

Rev: Golden Throat, this is Jazz Square. We have a problem.

**(END ACT THREE)**


	4. Trouble For Troy

**Act Four: "Trouble For Troy"  
SCENE: "Forming a Plan"**

In the spa room, Lexi is enjoying some sort of facial and Rev's mom is watching. Rev is telling Lexi what he saw.

Rev: It's a great song, but she didn't write it for us. But you should've been there! Tech and Cassidy looked so cute singing it together!

Serenity: Rev! Keep in character!

Lexi: You know what, I think it might be great if Troy participates in our talent show.

Rev is just about to agree with her, then remembers what he's supposed to say.

Rev: What? If Troy and Gabriella sing, it'll be the "Troy and Gabriella Show" all over again!

Lexi: Oh, I don't think that Gabriella is suited to help Troy realize his full potential. Mommy, what time is Daddy coming?

Harriet: We tee off at noon. Would you like to join us?

Lexi smiles Lexi: I'd love to!

**NEXT SCENE: "Caddying For Daddy"**

Tech and Ace are carrying a tray of dirty dishes between them. They stop at the counter and set them down on it. They face each other.

Tech: -in fake British accent- Well, how shall we get to the food today, Chad?

Ace: -In fake British accent- Hmmmm.. I don't know... Perhaps we skip?

Tech:- in fake British accent- Very well, then.

The two lock arms and skip across the kitchen.

Tech and Ace: -in fake British accents- Yippity, skippity, yappity, skappity.

They both freeze when Optimatus enters the kitchen, tossing new uniforms at them.

Optimatus: Bolton! Danforth! Suit up! You've been requested as caddies. Forty dollars a bag.

Tech: Who requested us?

Ace: Who cares! For forty bucks a bag, I'd caddy for Godzilla!

Optimatus: Close, very close.

The boys exchange worried looks and run off to get changed. A few minutes later, they meet Lexi, Rev and Harriet on the golf course. Just then, a helicopter appears and Pa Runner jumps out.

Ace: Where the heck did Serenity get a helicopter?

Tech: I have no idea.

Lexi: Chad, you'll be caddying for Mom... Troy... Daddy.

Tech and Ace look at each other

Tech and Ace: Daddy...

Ralph eyes Tech suspiciously.

Tech: Oh, brother... This is gonna be fun...

Lexi: Oh! I have an idea! Daddy, you should let Troy take a shot!!

Ralph, Tech, and Ace all blink simutaneously.

Ralph: Hmmm... I guess so...

Tech: No, that's okay, Sir. I... don't play golf.

Lexi: Aww! Give it a try!

Tech: Okay.

Tech picks up a golf club and lines it up with the ball. He swings it, and accidently lets go of it. Ace jumps in the air as the golf club goes flying backwards, towards him.

Ace: I know I'm not supposed to say this yet, but... Tech, you should try knitting, or some other sport where you can only injure yourself.

**NEXT SCENE "A Date?"**

Finally finding a second to sneak away, Tech ran up to the edge of the pool, where Cassidy was.

Tech: Cass!..Er.. Gabriella!

Cassidy turns around and waves at him, smiling.

Tech hesitates, almost forgetting his lines.

Tech:... Dinner tonight?

Cassidy nods. She is about to say something when a pink golf cart show up. Lexi hopes out of it.

Lexi: Troy!

She scoots over and pats the seat on the cart next to her. Tech sighs and sits down and the two drive off.

**NEXT SCENE "But... But.."**

After a long afternoon of walking and searching for golf balls, Tech and Ace are exhausted. Ace has his feet soaking in a tub of cold water.

Ace: Next time I hear her talk like that, I'm gonna drive her, and that little pink car of hers straight into the lake!

Tech: I'll build the ramp, buddy...

Optimatus marches into the room, not looking pleased.

Optimatus: Danforth! This is a kitchen, not a day spa! You and Cross suit up for kitchen duty! Mr. Bolton, you have ten minutes to change into this...

Optimatus hands Tech a full suit and tie. He takes the tie and wraps it around Tech's neck.

Optimatus: In case you were wondering, this goes around your neck... Much like a dog collar...

As Optimatus leaves the kitchen, Tech glares at him and growls loudly.

After a very ackward dinner with Lexi, Rev, and Rev's parents, Tech finally manages to sneak away. Realizing he's forgotten about Cassidy, he throws back his head and yells in frustration.

Tech: GAAAHHH!!

He straightens up, glances down at his watch, and runs off to get changed.

**NEXT SCENE "Dating Rules"**

Duck walks up to Cassidy, who was folding some towels.

Duck: Girl, I think he forgot.

Cassidy: No, he probably got side-tracked or something...

Duck raises his eyebrow at Cassidy, giving her a look.

Duck: Look, five minutes is getting side-tracked... An hour is unbelievable. My sister has these rules about guys, and one of them includes guys forgetting things they never should... like dinner dates... -muttering- I hate this role so much...

Cassidy:...But even if her did, it doesn't matter... it wasn't an 'official date'.

Duck rolls his eyes.

Duck: Nuh, uh! Another rule, all dates are official! -muttering- Where do women come up with this stuff?

**NEXT SCENE "Humma Humma Nukka Nukka"**

Just as Tech is running to the locker room, Optimatus grabs him by the shoulder.

Optimatus: You're comin' with me...

Optimatus drags Tech through some doors, then into a chair

Optimatus: Be careful! Insurance issues!

Tech: Please, Mr. Fulton, I have a date tonight...

Optimatus: The evening is young, and so are you!

Optimatus shoves Tech into the large chair

Tech: Mr. Fulton??

Suddenly, music begins playing. Rev appears wearing a sparkly fish costume

Serenity: Finally! The right costume!

Tech stares at Rev as he begins singing:_ A long time ago, in a land far away, lived the pineapple princess Tiki! She was sweet as a peach in a pineapple way, yet so sad that she hardly speaky! But if you listen well, you'll hear her secret wish!_

Lexi appears, wearing a blue sparkly dress, complete with silver tiara: Aloha everyone! My name is Tiki!_ I long to free a truely remarkable fish! My sweet prince Humma humma nukka nukka apua'a, Makihini malihini who, humma humma nukka nukka apua'a ohhh.. I wanna wakka wakka wakka niki pu pu pu!_

Lexi steps up to Rev and grabs his shirt: Ryan... THE FOG!

Rev runs behind the set-up and turns on the fog machine, then runs back in good time for his next part.

Rev: _She dreams of a boy who is under a spell, that has left him all wet and scaley.._

Lexi: _I sing from my heart, the power of love, just a girl with a ukelele!_

Lexi: _Come to me, my sweet one and be still!_

Rev: (In back ground) _Come to her... be still!_

Lexi: _I'll grasp your tail, and stroke each tender gill, my sweet prince...Humma humma nukka nukka apua'a, Makihini malihini who, humma humma nukka nukka apua'a ohhh.. I wanna wakka wakka wakka niki pu pu pu!_

Lexi runs behind Tech and passes him a peice of paper, putting a necklace of flowers around his neck.

Lexi: Now, this is where the fish turns into a georgous prince and sings... _I'm Prince Humma humma nukka nukka apua'a, Makihini malihini who,_

By now, Tech has had about ten years scared off the end of his life. He's so freaked out that he doesn't even answer Lexi, who keeps singing.  
Rev runs in, wearing the prince costume. His face falls when Lexi doesn't even notice.

Lexi: _...humma humma nukka nukka apua'a ohhh.. I wanna wakka wakka wakka niki pu pu pu!_

Serenity runs up to Rev, trying to explain that he was supposed to wear the costume, but he wasn't going to play the part in the song.

Lexi: EVERBODY! _Humma humma nukka nukka apua'a, Makihini malihini who, humma humma nukka nukka apua'a ohhh.. I wanna wakka wakka wakka niki pu pu pu!_

Rev follows Lexi half-heartedly, barely imating the moves she and the other dancers were performing, a sad look on his face.

Lexi steps behind Tech again and sets a flowery crown on his head. Unfortunately, Lexi had just gotten her nails done and accidently pokes Tech in the eye.

Tech: Owww! My eye!

Lexi: _...wakka wakka wakka niki pu pu pu! Wakka wakka wakka niki pu... pu... pu!_

Lexi gives a squeal of delight and runs off to talk to her back-up singers.

Rev, remembering that he was supposed to be angry, not upset, tried to glare his best at Tech. He stretched out his hand.

Tech, still rubbing his sore eye, took the crown off his head and gladly passed it to Rev, who set it on his head and marched away.

Lexi: So, Troy, what do you think?

Tech stares blankly at her for a moment.

Tech: Do you realize how weird the ending sounded?

Lexi: Do I ever! That is such a weird song!

Tech, remembering the script, changed the subject.

Tech: I love your shoes!

Lexi squeals

Lexi: You do? Oh, thank you, they're my favourite! I..

Lexi looks up in time to see that Tech has completely dissapeared.

**NEXT SCENE "Pool-Side Picnic"**

Tech off-set: Rev, are you sure about this? I feel really uncomfortable like this!

Rev off-set: Don't worry, she'll love it! And you do know that there were no hard feelings over the whole 'you being the prince instead of me' thing. I was just pretending to be mad at you. Are we still best buddies, Tech?

Tech: Of course we are. But I still don't feel comfortable like this.

Tech glances down at his outfit, swimming shorts.

Tech: Couldn't I just wear a suit or something? Either way I'd still be nervous.

Rev: You're supposed to wear this, cause you have to jump into the pool and swim...

Tech: I have to **_WHAT?_**

Rev: Trust me! Now, go! It's your que!

Tech sighs: Alright! Here goes nothing!

Meanwhile, Cassidy is sitting by the edge of the pool, looking bored.

Tech runs and jumps into the pool: Heeeeyyy, LIFEGUARD!!

Cassidy laughs as the water splashes all over her

Cassidy: You're crazy, do you know that?

Tech: Sorry I'm so late. But I've got dinner, a few candles, I'm good for a poolside picnic. But first, I dare you to jump in!

Cassidy: We're not allowed in the pool. Club rules, remember?

Tech dunks his head under the water and pops back out, splashing wildly.

Tech: CRAMP! HEELLPP!! I NEED A LIFEGUARD!!

Cassidy giggles and dives into the pool.

Cassidy: Here I come!

The two swim around in the pool for a few minutes. Cassidy can't help but giggle when she sees Tech doggy-paddling.

Tech: Consider yourself lucky. If I could swim, you'd be underwater right now...

Tech and Cassidy stop swimming and stay silent, listening to a wolf howl. Tech smiles.

Tech: You know, with you here, it's finally starting to feel like summer...

Cassidy: That has got to be the most cheesy thing anyone has ever said to me...

Tech's face falls slightly

Cassidy: But the thought was very sweet.

Tech's smile returns. Then, remembering what was next, he took a shaky breath, slowly moving closer to her.

Just as their noses touched, a large shadow loomed over them.

Optimatus: I see the water bugs are back... OUT OF THE POOL!!

Cassidy scrambles out of the water, and Tech stares after her, with a worried look on his face.

**END OF ACT FOUR!**

**The longest one yet, to apologize for taking forever to update! XD**


End file.
